


Snail Mail

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snail Mail

The day that Casey Novak got suspended broke your damn heart. Not only was she the A.D.A you’d been working with for the past four years, your squad lost a detective the same night, more importantly, you noticed she seemed distant at the crime scene. It was only once you both returned home (at much separate hours) that you realized something was less than okay with your girlfriend. She cried into your arms about the looming threat losing her license, worried that she wasn’t going to be able to do what she loved anymore. 

Not that she regretted what lead up to it, she knew she’d been digging herself her own grave with every scoop of the shovel. She’d simply hoped that she would maybe, somehow, be able to get away with it. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky this time. The morning of her hearing you wrapped her in your arms as tightly as you could, wishing her good luck, kissing her gently and reminding her not only how much you loved her, but how wonderful of a prosecutor she was, how much good she had done over the past four years, the amount of victims she’d helped outweighed whatever today brought.

You heart was crushed when you got the text from her halfway through the day, she had been censured, her license suspended for two years, subsequently let go from her position at the D.A’s office. You promptly asked if you could take the rest of the day as a personal, and were thankful when it was allowed, it had been slow after all. You met Casey at home with a bottle of her favourite wine and the best takeout you could find. You listened to everything she had to say, the emotion pouring out of her, the sorrow of being brash enough to make a mistake like that, the anger over the case going south, and the fact that she was just trying to make sure the bad guys didn’t always win. You listened to all of it, and comforted her as you did. She thanked you for every second of it, making sure you knew just how much she loved you.

A month later, your heart was destoryed once more.

You came home from work, exhausted after spending all day with a six year old girl who’s stepfather had been sexually abusing her. She’d stuck to you like glue, you were the only one she would talk to, and started to bawl everytime you tried to leave the room, even if it was just to use the bathroom. You’d finally managed to get her settled with social services, praying that she’d stay asleep at least until they got her into the car. You were mentally and physically drained, it was well past nine p.m. and you hadn’t eaten since breakfast. All you wanted to do was curl up against your girlfriend, shove some pizza in your face and down it with a couple of beers to forget the day.

You were surprised when you got home to Casey at the kitchen island, for a moment, it was almost like old times. She was on her laptop, a legal pad beside her that had a series of scribbles on it. She took a moment, still concentrated on the screen as you rid yourself of your shoes and coat before she greeted you.

“Hey!”

“Someone seems happy.” You smiled, wrapping your hands around her to kiss her softly, humming at the way you sank against her frame.

“I got a job offer today.”

“Really?!” Your previous exhaustion vanished, your head jumping up with a look of glee on your face, “for what?”

“It’s just a paralegal job, but it’ll keep me busy til I can _actually_ work again.”

“Baby! I am so proud of you.” You planted a passionate kiss on her, the smile evident on your lips, “what firm is it with?”

“Uh..” suddenly she ducked away from your gaze, “that’s…the other thing…”

“Case…” you felt your chest tighten, “what?”

“It’s…in Chicago..” she risked a glance up at you, “they offered me a minimum two year contract. It’ll cover my entire censure, and if I don’t get my license back..I’ll still have a job.”

“Yeah…in Chicago.” You dropped your hands from her body, trying to hold back the tears, “are…are you breaking up with me?”

“No! No baby, no!” She hopped off the stool, her hands cupping your cheeks and you could see her own tears pooling in her eyes, “I could never. I…I just need _something_ to keep me going.”

“Am I not enough?”

“Oh babe.” She pulled you to her, kissing your forehead softly, “you’re more than enough, but you know what I mean, don’t you? How would you feel if you lost your shield in New York but Chicago offered you a new one.”

“I’d want to go.” You tearily replied, glancing up at her, you may have agreed but you hated every second of this.

“Know that I wasn’t just going to up and leave, I wanted to talk to you first.” She kissed both your cheeks, then your nose, her thumb swiping at the stray tear, “I love you more than anything. I want to spend my life with you. I’m hoping a few years of long distance won’t change that.”

“I’m…I’m just gonna miss you so fucking much…”

The stress of the day got the best of you, launching into her arms as you practically sobbed against her. Casey was surprised, though she later found out why you’d been so emotional that night. You worked out the agreement over the next couple of weeks. You shared a two bedroom apartment, the second one set up as a guest room, to help with costs you would rent it out so Casey wasn’t paying rent in two cities. You agreed to at least try to fly out to the other person on major holidays, though your anniversary remained the most important (and most unrequested off by your coworkers).

It was as you started to talk about setting up communication that was more than just a facebook like or comment that Casey realized something. There was something so impersonal about social media, or setting up a weekly FaceTime date when both of you were going to be working odd hours at strange jobs. If you set something up to talk, you could be undercover and your phone could blow it. That was when she suggested it, it may take more time to get between Chicago and New York, but why not go old school, write literal letters to each other?

You beamed at the idea, kissing her so passionately she would’ve thought she’d proposed, it was the happiest she’d seen you since the idea of her moving out of state had come up. You loved it, you loved the idea of getting mail, of looking forward to it. Getting to see something Casey had taken the time out of her day to actually hand write, to know that no one else was ever going to see the private words between the two of you, it made you giddy inside.

The day she left you were still heartbroken, tears streaming down your face as you said your goodbye’s at the airport, snuggling against her so deeply you hoped you’d be able to remember it for as long as you needed. Returning home you a an entire pint of ice cream while you marathoned the Bridget Jones movies, this time crying over someone else’s disastrous life. It was the next night as you came home from work, checking the mail that you found the first letter, there was no return address or stamp, meaning Casey had stashed it before she left.

_‘Hi my love._

_I know things are going to be tough, especially as we adjust to this new phase. I’m so sorry that I was dumb enough to let this happen. Despite all the differences, there is no squad I would rather be working with. I already miss all of them, but I obviously miss you the most. You are my light, my sun, my shining stars, don’t ever forget that. I will miss you so incredibly hard, and I will think of you everyday that we’re apart.  
You mean the world to me,  
I love you,  
Casey.’_

It was safe to say you cried a lot of happy and sad tears that day.

_‘Case,_

_Holy fuck do I ever miss you. This new A.D.A is a fucking annoying bitch. And she’s dirty talked you at least twice already. I’m about to throw a punch. The entire squad thinks she’s useless, so believe me, it’s not just me being biased. It’s weird being in the apartment without you, the first week was quiet, too quiet. Then Brandi moved in. It’s like she never stops talking, or singing, even if it’s not to me, she literally never shuts up. I’m so glad she’s only here for a few months. The bed still doesn’t feel right. It’s cold without you, I needed to add an extra blanket to make up for it and even that’s not enough. I ran into Donnelly the other day, she asked about you, I nearly burst into tears. I honestly thought she might’ve thought you were dead for a second before I explained. She said she’s sorry that she had to do it, and hopes you accept her apology in the future.  
I can’t wait to see you again,   
All my love,   
Y/n’_

_‘Baby,_

_It sounds like this new A.D.A won’t last long, you shouldn’t have much to worry about. Though you should remember that a lot of the squad hated me when I first started, try to not judge her just quite yet. I’m so sorry the first roomie ended up being garbage, if it makes up for it I’ve been living with third and fourth year law students and it is horrible. Not only do none of them seem to sleep, but they (and all of their friends) constantly have questions for me. I wish I found a place on my own. I know what you mean about the bed, even a smaller one feels absolutely deserted without you my love. Nothing compares to you wrapped around my body. I did get a weighted blanket, and it’s helped me be able to sleep, maybe you could try one? If you see Liz again, tell her I don’t hate her, she was just doing her job, I still respect her.  
I miss you terribly, more and more with each day that goes by. I’ve constantly been thinking that maybe this wasn’t the right idea. I just want to be in your arms again.  
Love,   
Casey’_

_‘Casey,_

_You did not make the wrong choice, we’ll work through this, we love each other too much not to. Besides, Christmas is coming up and I want to see real snow for the first time in my life. I hope you’re ready to take a couple days off to make snow men and have snowball fights and snuggle up in your tiny bed with hot chocolate while we watch sappy Christmas movies.  
Can’t wait to see you,   
I love you my sweet,  
Y/N.’ _

Christmas was spent giggling like goddamn school girls, Casey had practically jumped on you in the airport, happy tears leaking from both of you. She showed you the most impressive Christmas sights of Chicago, but you were much more interested in keeping her otherwise occupied. You didn’t care if her roommates knew the shenanigans going on, you only cared about spending time with your one true love while you had the time together. You spent every second together, thankful the house was finally empty as everyone left for the holidays, being able to bury yourselves in each other’s arms with no judgement. You jokingly told her that the weighted blanket somehow helped and she smiled, knowing what you meant, it was as if someone was hugging you, even if you were alone in bed.

Before you knew it, the holiday was coming to a close, and you were due back in New York, tears brimming both your eyes as Casey dropped you off at the airport. Obviously you kept in touch via texts and calls, but the letters, those were something of love, usually sealed with a lipstick kiss (even if neither of you wore it) or a spray of perfume, there was always something special about receiving a letter. She kissed you passionately, reminding you she’d be back in New York before you knew it, you kissed her once more, your heart nearly going in for seconds before your flight was called and you had to turn away a soft ‘ _I love you’_ echoing from both of you.

Returning to New York was harder than you thought, you should’ve expected it, this time of year, post Christmas, there wasn’t much to look forward to. Crime took a spike on New Year’s Eve, and all things considered you were okay with taking the overnight shift, thankful when you had the free time to FaceTime Casey at midnight both yours and her time to ring in the New Year and blow a kiss.

_‘Holy fuck! Case!  
You were certainly right about that A.D.A not lasting long! She got sent back to D.C yesterday….and none other than the Alex Cabot is replacing her! I am amazed. Thank fucking god we have someone good again! You never told me how incredible she was. Wow! I’m honestly a little awestruck. How’s Chicago baby? Any interesting cases? I know you never like to celebrate it, but I’m honestly excited about Valentine’s Day coming up. Mark me down as soft, okay? My only wish is that I could spend it with you.  
My love,   
Y/N’_

_‘Baby,_

_You better not be swooning over Alex right now. I get that she’s great, but I’m still better, not to mention…yours…. Chicago’s fine my love. I’m just trying to power through and get back to you as soon as I can. I’m so sorry that they’ve got me trapped working over Vday. All I’d hoped was getting to spend the weekend with you, you mean everything to me, you know that right?  
Love,   
Casey.’_

_‘Baby!  
I could never swoon over another prosecutor, you’re the only one for me, even If you are three states away from me. I know you’d much rather be here to celebrate, and I’d much rather show you how much I love you than anything else,  
I know you miss that ;)  
Y/N’_

Valentine’s Day rolled around and you were thankful for the lack of cases, though, you knew there would probably be an influx the next morning. You gave Fin a wave as he began to ask for the early night off, it wasn’t like you had anywhere to go anyways. A few hours later you finally wrapped up, making sure you had everything before leaving the squad room. 

You were more than a little bummed when you got home, the mailbox empty aside from a couple of bills and takeout menus. Trudging upstairs you were at least relieved to remember you were between roomates at the time, meaning you could celebrate the evening in sadness without being interrupted. Shedding your coat and shoes you dumped your bag in a spare chair, pulling out your phone to shoot off a text while you fingered through the take out menus to see if there was anything new. 

_‘Happy Valentines Day Baby. I miss you so fucking much right now. I hope your card got to you on time. I love you so much. Xo’_

Figuring Casey was still at work you didn’t expect a reply right away, instead you placed an order for entirely too much pad Thai and cracked a bottle of wine. The t.v was overrun with cheesy romantic movies and episodes of shows, making you feel even more alone in the chilly apartment. You grabbed your weighted blanket from the bedroom and turned on a sci fi movie to distract you. It was mere seconds after your food arrived that your phone buzzed with a text from Casey.

_‘Happy Valentines Baby. I love you so much, the card was wonderful. Did you get yours?’_

_‘Nothing but bills, maybe it got lost?’_

You pouted at the thought, that was the downside to this whole letter thing, the post office was known for losing things, the thought of Casey’s loving words never getting to you stung today in particular.

_‘It may have been a package and not just a letter, was there nothing in the hall when you got home?’_

_‘Nope. :(‘_

_‘It’s probably too big for the mail box, was there anything on the floor in the vestibule?’_

Groaning, you pushed up from the couch, you hadn’t even had time to crack open your food yet, but you told her you’d check. If there was something you’d missed, being too distracted going through the mail you’d hate someone else to snag it. Grabbing your keys you jogged down the stairs, this better be worth it. Pushing open the brown door you shrieked as you saw what, more like, who was on the other side of it.

“Baby!” You launched at Casey, wrapping around her in the tightest hug you could possibly handle. Her heart swelled at your genuine reaction, she’d low key been worried about managing to pull the whole thing off, but just that one moment made it worth it. You oh so slightly pulled away, leaning into her palm as she cupped your cheek as she kissed you. The moment felt like pure heaven, the feeling of her arms around your, lips against yours again.

“Surprise.”

“Best surprise ever.” You giggled, happy tears invading your eyes, unable to resist kissing her again. “What about Chicago? I thought you were swamped with work?”

“Chicago can wait.” She kissed you gently, “I can think of something much more important than work right now.”

“God I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you even more.” She laid her lips to your forehead, “but it’s fucking freezing down here, can we go up?” 

Laughing, you detangled yourself from her limbs, making sure to keep your hand linked with hers while you practically dragged her back up to the apartment. You didn’t even give her a choice as you tugged her to the couch and intertwined your limbs into hers, love and peace wrapping around the two of you. And honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She may not have had much time to spare in New York, but she was incredibly happy to get to spend what little time she did with you, munching on takeout and simply enjoying each other’s company, love oozing between you.

Roughly six months later Casey arrived home from work, a tiny parcel in her mailbox with your return address on it. A note scrawled _‘call me one you get this’_ placed inside, so she did as you asked, picking up the phone.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi…” she smiled at the sound of your voice, “I…you’ve got me stumped with this one.”

“With what?” You teased back.

“You sent me a ring pop with no context?” Casey laughed as she moved through the house, hoping she could find some privacy from her roomates behind the walls of her room.

“Well I couldn’t possibly send the real one through the mail.” You said it so plainly as if it would make perfect sense to her.

“What?” Her brow furrowed as she turned the corner into her room, freezing at the sight of you perched on the edge of her bed. In return you simply smiled, hanging up the phone and holding up a small box as you stood.

“You’re due home in a month, and all this time apart has made me realize just how much I love you, the lengths we were willing to go to carry our love through hard times. As much as I’d love you home as my girlfriend, I’d much rather have you home as my fiancée.”

“Yes!”

“Case!” You swatted at her arm, “you’re supposed to let me ask first.” Giving you a bashful smile, she dropped her arm, letting you crack open the box as you cupped her face in your hand, “marry me?”

“In a fucking heartbeat.” She tugged you in for a kiss, soft and incredibly gentle, full of adoration. As much as she wished to deepen it, the smiles on both your cheeks were too wide to even attempt it, collapsing in a small fit of giggles as you slid the ring onto her finger.

You spent the next two days in Chicago, happy to have the time to spend with your fiancée, but even more eager for the day she’d be home, and be home for good. You were more than ready to spend your lives together. And this time _really_ together.


End file.
